1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breast pads and more particularly pertains to a new absorbent pad for torso area beneath breasts for absorbs moisture and protects outer garments from perspiration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breast pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, breast pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,653; 4,193,404; 5,149,336; 5,690,536; 5,858,014; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new absorbent pad for torso area beneath breasts. The inventive device includes an elongate pad member formed from an absorbent material and having a notch extending from a medial portion of a top edge of the pad member adapted for aligning between the cups of a bra.
In these respects, the absorbent pad for torso area beneath breasts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbs moisture and protects outer garments from perspiration.